User blog:ThisOnePerson/The death of Clare
NOTE: Right now, I'm not really sure if that funeral is for Clare, but I would not be one bit surprised if it was. Trust me, I don't want her to die. And I wasn't really familiar with the fandom back in 2009/2010, so feel free to correct me. So yeah. xD What if Clare does die? And if she does, what if it's been planned since as early as Season 8? The following is me trying to get into the writers' heads and discussing why Degrassi is the way it is today. I will analyze the possible process season by season of this storyline that may or not happen. Enjoy! Season 8 & 9 When the writers were planning out Season 8 and the new characters that were to arrive, some were thinking; "Hm, you know, these niners we're bringing in are probably going to be on the show for quite some time. They'll probably have alot of development and since they're all going to be gifted and will more than likely have successful careers, what if we killed one of them off at some point during their last season? We've done it before, maybe it should happen again!" But the problem was, they couldn't decide which one would bite the dust during their last season. They were so conflicted, they decided to bring two new characters in this class that could possibly make this decision easier. But, it didn't. All 6 of these characters were just too hard to let go. When Season 9 was coming to close, the writing process for Season 10 was underway and a decision about which character to kill off had to be made soon. But then they realized, these 6 (and now 8) characters don't seemed to be as well-liked as many other characters. But wait, there's a solution! Bring in a new character that can be a huge help in the process of forshadowing this character's death! This character will date the dying character. But here's a twist, this person has had a deep-dark history with dealing with death. The gender and name of this character is currently unknown until it's decided which character will die. During the process of writing this character, the writers decided how they'll choose which character will bite the dust; pull a name out of a hat! The writers wrote all 8 names down on small sheets of paper, folded them, and put them in the hat. A name was pulled. It read Clare. Now that they know which character will be killed off, this new character will be named Eli Goldsworthy. Since alot of teenagers are into this right now, he will wear lots of black, eyeliner, etc. And, his ex-girlfriend has died, which forshadows this storyline a ton. It seems as if alot of fans will be interested in this character, maybe this will help fans become interested in Clare as well. Season 10-12 Now that a decision has been made about which character will die, it's time for Clare to get a makeover. New haircut, change in wardrobe, and...no more glasses! Since Eli won't be introduced for a few more episodes, let's help Clare stick out. She probably wasn't a high interest in the fandom for the first 4 episodes of the season, but as soon as Eli stepped out of that hearse and the interaction happened, she's probably now a high interest with many fans. As the season progressed, we learn that Eli's ex-girlfriend, Julia, was hit by a car a couple years back, and has caused his relationship with Clare to turn to poop. Was Julia's death and the aftermath of it hinting at Clare's possible death and how Eli would handle it? Something that should also be brought up is Cam's suicide. Personally, I'm not really sure if it could be hinting at Clare's death. It seems as if Clare's storyline of dying was in the process before Cam's suicide was. Maybe, just maybe, Eli finding his body was hinting at what will happen to Clare. However, Cam's death overall isn't 100% forshadowing Clare's death, just Eli's reaction to it. As most of us have noticed, alot of characters in this class (and others!) haven't really gotten as much screentime as Clare has. But maybe there's a reason behind that. As her death comes closer, she needs to get as many storylines as possible before she leaves. Yes, that's a shitty and despicable thing to do, but maybe that's the reason behind why many characters are underdeveloped. Maybe this potential storyline is the reason why Clare gets alot of screentime. Season 13 As we all know, there will more than likely be a funeral this upcomming season. But, who's? Most of us thought it was Adam's and we were convinced it was his. But then within one minute, that changed for most people. Alli discovered a lump on Clare's back, which could be cancerous. Everything made sense at that point. Aislinn's new haircut, the funeral set, Eli coming back. Why cancer? Well, when it comes to anything to do with Clare, many fans will bring out their violent side. Some will wish a violent death on any character (usually a female) that comes in contact with Eli or Clare OR wish a violent death on Clare herself since many fans don't seem to like her too much. If Clare were to be murdered or have an accidental death, the fandom would be extremely chaotic. Clare dying in general would cause chaos in the fandom, but death because of a disease would possibly be less chaotic when it comes down to the fandom. Overall Maybe any character in the class of 2013 (or 2014, idek) could have the same storyline as Clare and be considered "popular" or "overrated." If this was the process anyway. Maybe if let's sayy, Dave was chosen to have this storyline, he could've been considered popular and overrated and fans maybe, just maybe could've begged for Clare to have more develop if she was put in the background because of this storyline. I totally insist that you all give me your thoughts on this! Category:Blog posts